leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW110
* Closed * * }} The Name's N! (Japanese: トモダチ…その名はＮ！ A Friend...His Name is N!) is the 110th episode of the , and the 767th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 24, 2013 and in the United States on April 27, 2013. Blurb Traveling on a ship, headed for the and Professor Juniper’s father, Cedric, our heroes meet an unusual young man known as N. N tells them he considers all Pokémon his friends, and he claims he can hear the inner voices of Pokémon. He’s also quite pleased with the strong bond he senses between Ash and Pikachu. Ash mentions that they’re on their way to investigate the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram, and when N seems interested, Ash tells him about the time he saw Zekrom. N launches into a passionate description of his goals—to learn the mysteries of why Pokémon exist in this world, to meet Reshiram and Zekrom, and to make Pokémon’s lives better. This sounds good to Ash...but it quickly becomes clear that he and N don’t see entirely eye to eye when N voices his disapproval of Pokémon battles, saying he doesn’t like the idea of forcing friends to fight each other. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has yet another sinister plot to steal Pikachu for the Boss. They first lure Axew away from our heroes while Ash and Iris are having a practice battle, and Pikachu is not far behind. Soon, both Pokémon are in Team Rocket’s clutches, but with the assistance of N, they are soon freed—though not before an attack from James’s Amoonguss stuns poor Pikachu. Ash isn’t sure what to do, but N has a plan: he brings everyone to the bow of the ship and calls to his friends, and then two wild Alomomola leap out of the water and use Refresh to heal Pikachu! The ship is docking at Castelia City, where N has to go—but he assures our heroes that they will meet him again. As he leaves, he considers what seeing Zekrom might mean for Ash...a life-changing experience indeed! Plot A man investigates the ruins of an abandoned laboratory. Finding an intact terminal, he tries rewiring it and manages to get it to power up, revealing a diagram of an , but the terminal quickly breaks again and the diagram disappears leaving the man to wonder what exactly was going on at this lab. Meanwhile, , and are on a ship making their way to Aspertia City. Cilan points out the remains of the P2 Laboratory up ahead. As they arrive at port, the same man from the lab watches Ash and play from the ground. Ash and friends notice him as well, but when they look away and back, he is gone. is also watching the group from a distance, planning their next attempt to capture Pikachu. As the ship leaves port, Iris points out that there is a battlefield on board, Ash and friends go check it out. Ash asks Iris to battle him so he can get ready for his upcoming gym battle at the Aspertia Gym. Iris accepts and the two get ready for battle. Before they can begin their battle, Pikachu senses someone and Ash and turn to see who it is. They see that it is the same man who was watching them at the port. The man walks up to Pikachu and remarks his cuteness. Ash wonders why he was staring at them before, and then he says he heard a friend's voice. He says he considers all Pokémon to be his friends. He tells Ash he hears Pikachu's voice, saying how much he cares about him. He says that he finds it rare that people and Pokémon can form such a strong bond. Cilan remains skeptical to the man's claims that he can literally hear a Pokémon's inner voice. The man concedes that he may have just convinced himself that he can. Cilan thinks it doesn't sit quite right. The man replies that it doesn't really matter and that what matters is that a Pokémon and its trainer come together as one. Ash and friends introduce themselves to him as he introduces himself as and is always happy to meet new friends. N asks where they are headed and Ash replies that they are heading to some that have something to do with . N is shocked when he hears the Pokémon's name and he has a flashback about his previous encounter with Reshiram and its desire to burn down the whole world. Ash asks what's wrong with him, but N replies it's nothing. He says that Reshiram is great but lies that he hasn't met it, but when he does, he would consider himself lucky. Cilan brings up how Ash met , and N is shocked by this as well, and would appreciate it if Ash would tell him about it. Inside, Ash recounts about his and Pikachu's encounter with Zekrom on the first day the two arrived in the Unova region and Ash has a flashback of the experience. N then asks Ash if he has heard about the Legend of the Hero, that when the hero turns darkness to light and his heart becomes one with Pokémon, Zekrom will descend and lend the hero its power. N also says there is a similar legend, but it is Reshiram who will descend and lend the hero its power. When asked why he is so interested in the two Dragon Pokémon, N says it is all part of his goal to unlock the many mysteries surrounding Pokémon like their existence and their feelings. When N sees that he has gotten a bit carried away, he asks Ash what his dreams are. Ash enthusiastically replies he wants to become a Pokémon Master. This shocks N because he doesn't like Pokémon battles, viewing them as forced fights between friends. He then leaves the group and goes outside. Before their battle, the group decides to eat first. Outside the dining area, Team Rocket hears the group's plan for a battle and decides to strike when they are distracted. Outside, the battle starts with Iris choosing and Ash choosing . Ash attacks first with , but Excadrill intercepts with and the attacks cancel out. Next, Boldore's and Excadrill's collide and explode. As the battle goes on, a berry flies through the air and hits who excitedly eats it. Another berry rolls by him, causing him to notice a trail of berries leading away from the field. Not suspecting a thing, Axew follows the trail and gathers the berries. Pikachu eventually notices Axew has wandered off and follows him to bring him back. When Pikachu finds and approaches Axew, he steps on Team Rocket's containment field and becomes trapped. Pikachu tries to use to escape, but it's no good. Axew then screams and gets Iris's attention, causing the group to notice the two Pokémon are missing. Running toward Axew's cries, the group finds Team Rocket in the process of abducting Pikachu. They recite their before jumping into their balloon and beginning their escape. Not giving up, Ash sends out and has her use to grab the balloon. James sends out who uses on Snivy to get free, but Ash blocks the attack with his body. then calls out her and has her use on Snivy and Axew, but N jumps in front of the attack and shields the two Pokémon. As the smoke clears, N is shown to be fine. He turns around and tells Team Rocket it is because of people like them that the Pokémon world remains imperfect. can't hear and tells N to speak up. N is shocked to hear the Pokémon speak like a human. Thanking N, Ash returned Snivy and calls out . Frillish tries to drive Unfezant away with , but she dodges the attack and uses on Pikachu's containment field, freeing him. Pikachu jumps down toward Ash when Frillish uses Shadow Ball on him. However, Axew uses to stop the attack. Turning around, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on the balloon, shocking Team Rocket, but not before Amoonguss's hits and sickens Pikachu. Unfezant then uses to send Team Rocket blasting off. Ash is concerned for Pikachu because he is very sick from Amoonguss's Stun Spore. N has Ash come with him to the bow of the ship while he stands there with his eyes. Eventually, N senses some Pokémon nearby and asks them for their help. Two jump out of the water and use to heal Pikachu. N then gives Pikachu an Oran Berry so Pikachu can recover his strength. Ash thanks N for his assistance. Just then, a woman's voice on the intercom informs the passengers the ship will be arriving in Castelia City shortly. Before he leaves, N tells Ash that although they have different viewpoints, they can still get along and be friends. Saying farewell, N tells Ash he is sure they will see each other again. As the ship is leaving, N says to himself he knows there must have been a reason Zekrom appeared to Ash and changed his life like Reshiram did for him. Major events * and meet . * Jessie's Frillish is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (×2) * (monitor) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: A preview for BW113 / . ** During the Live Caster, asks viewers which move used in order to heal 's . Viewers could call one of three phone numbers to choose between the options: , , and . * The English dub debuts a new version of , with footage from Be an Arrow! 2013. * From this episode onward, the English dub adds new words to the first lines of 's : Jessie adds "You know the drill" and James adds "You'll get your fill". Errors * When the camera pans away from the group to on the battlefield of the ship, the black tips on 's ears are missing. * After being hit by 's , Pikachu is portrayed as being instead of being paralyzed. ** Professor Oak also states that Pikachu was poisoned by Stun Spore during the Live Caster. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |it= |el= |pl= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 110 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Wer ist N? es:EP772 fr:BW110 it:BW110 ja:BW編第110話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第110集